


Broken Hallelujah

by SHERlockedintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Half-human Cas, I'm so fucking sorry, please don't yell at me this is my first published fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedintheimpala/pseuds/SHERlockedintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry. This is my first published fic and I don't know why I decided to make it angsty but it appears that my brain is a dark, sick place where characters die a lot. All I own involving Supernatural is a tee shirt I bought.</p></blockquote>





	Broken Hallelujah

Cas is hurt bad. Dean knows it, and he knows there's nothing he can do about it except watch. The worst part is that he can't even pretend it'll be okay, because Castiel is too damn smart for that.   
Faster than he has ever been in his life, the older Winchester runs across the room to where the fallen angel's blood is forming a pool on the cold cement floor. Cradling the mortal angel's face, all Dean can do is whisper, "Cas, I'm so sorry." There are tears running down the hunter's face, but for once, he ignores them as he pulls the bleeding angel closer toward him, holds him tighter.  
And then, suddenly, Dean knows what to do. When he opens his mouth to sing, it does not by any means sound good, but that is the last thing on his mind right now.

/Once there was a secret chord/  
/That David played and it pleased the lord/  
/But you don't really care for music, do you?/

The angel that was quickly bleeding out in Dean's arms gave a small, faint smile that looked like it was causing him pain, and with a jolt of pain, he realized that it would be the last smile Castiel ever gave.

/It goes like this; the fourth, the fifth/  
/The minor fall; the major lift/  
/The baffled king composing Hallelujah/   
/Hallelujah, Hallelujah/  
/Hallelujah, Hallelujah/

Dean hasn't even gotten to the second verse by the time the former angel's eyes have glazed over almost completely, that faint, sad little smile still frozen on his lips.   
Tears falling freely from Dean's eyes, tears that he hates, tears he hates the reason for even more, he kisses the angel on the forehead the moment that the image of wings sear themselves onto their surroundings, Dean included. He ignores the pain as he closes the eyes of his friend, his angel, the one he had been too afraid to love.   
"Goodbye," he whispers, as he cradles Castiel's body, before pressing their first-and last- kiss to his cold lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is my first published fic and I don't know why I decided to make it angsty but it appears that my brain is a dark, sick place where characters die a lot. All I own involving Supernatural is a tee shirt I bought.


End file.
